Love Potion's Big Problems
by shrimproll
Summary: Daisuke tried to reach Hikari's heart slyly by giving a love powder into her drink. But, something unexpected happened and now, Ken is falling in love with him. Read to find it more!
1. Mission Failed

Well, this story was inspired from two of my previous stories: It's all because of a Switchover and Panic Scandals. To be honest, I really like to make an opposite kind Ken just like a 'crazy' and 'panic' Ichijouji Ken, haha (Well, he is one of my favorite CC). I don't know how many chapters will I write this time, but I'm sure this won't last long.

Like Switchover and Panic Scandals, this story is mostly about humor

Enjoy!

Pairings: Mainly DaiKen (romance?). Hints of Takari, Kenyako, and maybe... you'll see! :D

_Disclaimer: As Usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. If I owned them, Patamon will be mine and of course, I'll mention Takari's marriage._

Chapter 1: Mission Failed

'Again, again, and again…' the mahogany brown hair boy, Motomiya Daisuke, thought and sighed. He was walking around Odaiba's street grumpily.

'Why should Hikari-chan together with him?! When we played basketball, I tried my best to impress her, but she just looked at Takeru with a shy smile and blush, and cheered him!'

He thought once more, grumpily and angrily, Well, as time flew, seems that this boy: Motomiya Daisuke still tried every way and every inch in order to reach that brunette's heart: Yagami Hikari. Meanwhile, he probably knew that now, she is going out with his best friend (and rival for him): that blond hair guy, Takaishi Takeru.

'After that, Miyako teased them happily about their relationship! Argh! That just made a sense! And then, Miyako asked her to have a double date together! She with Ken, and Hikari-chan with Takeru. Me? I just listened their plan like an idiot!' he thought grumpily.

"What should I do to reach her heart?" he finally used his voice to say his grumpy thought.

"Do you have a problem?"

Man's voice made Daisuke surprised. And of course, it wasn't a surprise that the mahogany boy is shriek as he heard it. "Whoa! Who is that?"

It was a guy with a black veil. But, Daisuke couldn't saw his face. *

'In this sunny day, he wears a veil? Isn't he feeling hot?' Daisuke thought.

"I don't feel hot at all," the veil guy said to him.

Daisuke immediately caught a surprise after the veil guy declared his words. He, once again made another thought without the veil guy's knowledge. 'How could he know it?' Daisuke thought again.

The veil guy could just gave Daisuke a chuckle. "I could read your mind."

Daisuke already went into his panic wonder and curiosity spread his mind. 'Who is he?'

"You are wondering about who I am, right?" the veil guy asked before giving Daisuke another answer. "You might call me… a wizard…"

"Wizard?" Daisuke asked, wondering with his statement as he looked a nod came from that veil man.

"Yeah… wizard…" he repeated. "You have a problem, right?"

"Problems? No, I don't…" Daisuke lied awkwardly, noticing that he might be in trouble.

"Don't lie. I've told you that I could read your mind, right?" He asked him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked him, wondering.

The veil guy nodded, giving Daisuke another speech that could made Daisuke feeling impress, and believing about his job as a wizard. "Motomiya Daisuke, school at Odaiba high school. Loves to play football. Has a big sister name Motomiya Jun, has a crush name Yagami Hikari, but it was an unrequited love because she has a boyfriend name Takaishi Takeru…"

"How did you –" Daisuke asked surprisingly.

"I told you that I could read your mind, right?" the veil guy cut Daisuke's statement.

Now, Daisuke really started believing that this person was actually a wizard. He gave him one last question. "So, what is my problem?"

"You want to make Yagami Hikari fall in love with you and leave her boyfriend for you, right?" he asked.

Daisuke felt surprised about the right statement from the veil guy, believing that he is actually a wizard. "You're… right…" Daisuke admitted. "Could you tell me if I were Hikari-chan's soul mate?"

"I'm sorry. Although I'm a wizard and I could read your mind, but unfortunately, I couldn't see your future," he said.

Daisuke could do nothing, except for sighing before hearing the veil guy's next statement. "But, I could help you if you are really want…"

"Help?" Daisuke asked before receiving a nod. "What is it?"

The veil guy immediately showed him a sack that contains a powder, such as a sand that's just taken from the dessert. "This powder… put this powder into her drink. Make her see you after she drink it. She will become crazy with you in one second…"

First, Daisuke was confused, before a smirk firm on his lip, an evil smirk and interested with that love powder. "How much..?"

"Only 500 yen," he said.

"500 YEN?! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!" Daisuke shrieked.

"But it is worth!" He replied.

Daisuke sighed and immediately took out his 500 yen. For him, the veil guy was probably right. 500 yen is nothing worth after he get Hikari's heart. "Okay. Let me buy it,"

Daisuke took his 500 yen, and if he were a drama king, he could probably left a tear on that 500 yen. But, he is actually smirking with this. "Thank you very much," the veil guy said, still hiding his face and smile with his veil

Daisuke started heading to his home, with a smirk of course. He stopped his step as he heard the veil man's last statement that he might probably be regret with it.

"Wait a sec," he said. "If you want to see me again. Come at Friday."

"I don't need to see you anymore after I get her heart!" Daisuke said and went away together along with the powder, and his smirk.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Daisuke brought that powder, smirking and planning about how to put the powder into Hikari's drink. He's imagined it last night, the time when she drink it and fall in love with him, and make Takeru confuse with that. He decided to put it during the break, when they have their usual gathering. **

_BREAKTIME_

Daisuke came a bit late than usual, and already saw that everyone is there, except the dark hair guy, Ichijouji Ken. He noticed that Miyako was too busy to eat her lunch box, meanwhile Hikari and Takeru were chatting happily as usual.

"Where is Ken?" He asked the others.

"He went somewhere." the lavender hair girl, Inoue Miyako answered him before continued herself into her dream that contains foods everywhere.

"Oh…" Daisuke said as he glanced at Hikari's drink on her hand. Hikari's been linking her arm with Takeru's, a shy smile firmed on her lip and she put her head on Takeru's shoulder.

Daisuke actually noticed how lovey-dovey this pairing was. He might probably be angry by seeing this, only if he could stopped it by remembering what will he do for the next minutes. A smirk firmed on his lip, a sly smirk. 'Well, at least it won't be last longer anymore."

"Why are you smirking?" Takeru asked him after noticing his smirk, wondering.

"No, nothing!" Daisuke said, hiding his smirk.

"Anyway," Hikari started before giving her drink to Takeru. "Takeru-kun, could you hold this drink? I want to go to toilet."

"I'll hold it for you, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke said, taking the drink from Takeru rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Takeru said.

Takeru let Daisuke to hold Hikari as much as he want, knowing about Daisuke's childish behavior and characteristic. Daisuke sat a bit further than the other, before glancing at Miyako and Takeru, hoping that none of them would see the time when he put the powder into Hikari's drink. He quickly ripped the sack, put it into the drink carefully, such as this is his last hope for gaining Hikari's heart. After finished putting the powder, he smirked evilly. He just need to do his plan to make her look at him while she drink it later, and Hikari could be his.

"I'm sorry for my business!" it was none other than the dark blue boy, Ichijouji Ken.

"Ken-kun, you're back!" Miyako said, happily.

"Yeah, my business is over," Ken said as he took the drink from Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke noticed Ken took the drink from his hand, immediately giving him a word as a sign that it was Hikari's. "Hey! It was Hikari-chan's!"

"Hikari-san's?" Ken asked before taking the first sup. "None of them were thirsty except me. I –"

Ken drank _his drink _already, before stopping his statement. His dark blue eyes started widen and met Daisuke's brown eyes. He looked at Daisuke as his expression started changing and changing. Meanwhile, Daisuke gulped, knowing that this isn't good and this is just like a trap to him. Daisuke's sweats were coming out from his body, a cold sweat. Ken still looked at him curiously, before changing to be a happy look, such as a girl who's got something from her boyfriend. Ken kept looking at Daisuke until finally, he threw his drink and saying:

"DAI-CHAN! YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

A smile firmed on his lip, a blush spread his face already. And now, he really looks like a crazy fans, such as the way Miyako did every time she admired Ken, or made a tease to some couples. Ken hugged Daisuke happily. Now, Daisuke is panic, really panic. On the same time, Miyako stopped her eating time and the chop was stick on her mouth and on a second, Takeru and Miyako look at them curiously and wondering, then look at each other.

"What's going on with your boyfriend?" Takeru asked Miyako, wondering.

"I don't know!" Miyako answered, also wondering.

"_Minna_! I'm back!" it was Hikari. "Eh? Ken-san? What happened?"

She asked as she looked at Ken, who is hugging Daisuke happily and lovingly. But Ken didn't answer her. Instead, he hugged Daisuke tighter. Hikari was scared with Ken's strange and odd behavior, and quickly made her way to Takeru and Miyako, who seems to have the same face as Hikari's wondering face.

"What happened with them?" Hikari asked.

"We also didn't know!" Miyako said before another explanation came out from Miyako, that made Daisuke's plan ruin and shattered into pieces. "Ken-kun acted like that by a sudden after he drank his drink that he left with you because I was just too busy to eat!"

Daisuke heard all of her statement and noticing his fault, or it gave him the answer of Ken's odd statement before he drank the drink. It wasn't Hikari's drink. It was Ken's!

"WHAT?! SO THAT WASN'T HIKARI-CHAN'S DRINK?!" Daisuke shouted as he tried to release Ken's embrace.

"Who say it was mine? I've never said it," Hikari said, wondering with Daisuke's statement.

Daisuke's mouth already a big open, dumb founded. She is right. She said 'this drink' when she gave it to Takeru, not 'my drink'.

"Dai-chan~" Ken said, still embracing Daisuke happily.

Daisuke realized that from now on, Ken is falling in love with him. He is panicked, really panicked with this. He tried to release Ken's tight embracement and of course, Ken didn't let him go. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"I guess I should help Daisuke-kun, eh?" Takeru asked, hiding his laughter.

"No, you don't need. This is kinda amusing," Hikari said, chuckling.

"HELP HIM, OR I WILL KICK YOU FROM HERE! NOW! HURRY!"

Miyako said to Takeru, pointing to Ken and Daisuke angrily and jealousy. Of course, it's all because right now, her boyfriend was hugging his best friend. Even though she knew that Daisuke is Ken's best friend, but the way he hug him, is just like he is hugging his girlfriend happily. Takeru nodded and quickly pulled Daisuke away from Ken, freeing Daisuke from Ken. Without having a chance to say thanks to him, Daisuke run away as quick as he could.

"MATTE, DAI-CHAN!" Ken shouted, chasing on him.

Meanwhile, the remains three who seems to be left behind, were sweat dropping with this.

Mission failed… It was Daisuke's thought…

"What happened with him?" The three of them wondered and curious.

* * *

Am I bashing Daisuke at the beginning? If so, I'm sorry. I mean, if he didn't think like that, this story won't happened haha. Anyway, this story is one of my craziest idea ever.

Well to be honest, I felt disgusted while I wrote that Daisuke thought that Hikari will fall in love with him soon (Well, I will never ever let it happen!). And of course, I imagined IF Hikari drink that potion, and then… fall in love with Daisuke? No, JUST NO AND NO AND NO! SORRY, BUT SORRY! I'M NOT DAIKARI!

But I started enjoying this while Ken in love with Daisuke because of the love powder lol! (I really like this part!)

I guess I'll make Ken a little bit OOC here and a little bit… maybe girly? And I hope you wouldn't mind hahaha. (My dearest Ken's fans, please don't hate me!)

*This character is resembled from 'Organization Thirteen' from Kingdom Hearts II. This is my favorite game for PS2 platform. I really love this. If you love this game, you could send me a PM, let's talk about it! (Roxas is my favorite Organization Thirteen's members. He is so freaking hot!)

**Like I said before, I was disgusted with this! But, this is the main idea for this story, so I need to… write this part…

Put your review to let me know your thought *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars!

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. Yaoi?

_Thanks for your review! And sorry for the late update. This story isn't my main story, that was the main reason why it had a very late update._

_As usual, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Digimon, and Patamon up until now. I just own this whole story's idea_

Chapter 2: Yaoi?

"Dai-chan~" Ken shouted. "Dai-chan?"

'I hope he won't notice me…' Daisuke thought as he got panicked.

After Takeru helped him to freed him from Ken's hug, he immediately run away but Ken kept chasing on him. He hid from Ken, but he kept searching for him.

"Dai-chan? Where are you?" Ken shouted.

'Please go away, please go away….' Daisuke thought, biting his lip and hiding himself towards Ken, gaining a tiny hope that Ken will go far away from him very soon and fortune goddess really belonged to him today. Not long after his important wish, Ken started to go away to search him. 'Pheew…'

"Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

It was one of Daisuke's classmate, who greeted him by sudden. Daisuke caught a surprise, not only because his classmate's voice was a bit loud, but also Ken probably could heard his voice. Ken, who turned away such as a girl in every anime that was searching for her prince, immediately turned away as he heard someone's voice called for Daisuke-kun, looking at Daisuke and his eyes started sparkling uncontrollably.

"DAI-CHAN!" Ken said happily and run to his direction.

Daisuke got panicked as Ken declared his happiness towards him, gulping and sweat dropping with that love powder's effect. He must admitted that the love powder really worked powerfully. He wanted to run away, but he even couldn't move his leg because it was stammering, and still stood in his position, such as he was ready for Ken's next tight embracement once more. "Dai-chan! Why are you running?"

"HMMMPPH LET MEE GOOO!" Daisuke shrieked panicky. Meanwhile, his classmate just looked at them, wondering and curious with their behavior, or habit for him.

"Dai-chan, do you want to run away again from your true love?!" Ken asked as he leaned closer to Daisuke's face.

Of course, Daisuke gulped and panicked with this, such as he'd known what would happen next.

"Since… SINCE WHEN DID BOTH OF YOU WERE… WERE…!" Daisuke's classmate's, who seems to be forgotten, screamed and pointing his finger to both of the… lovers for him?

"It's… IT'S NOT LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK ABOUT!" Daisuke answered him loudly, blushing and feeling shamed with this. He probably knew that, his classmate's been thinking that… he is going out with Ken! "LET ME GO!"

But, Ken didn't hear him, or maybe didn't care with his classmate's reaction. Instead, he pressed his cheek against Daisuke's, and starting to rub it with him as a blush appear on his cheek. It made Daisuke blushed even more, and had succeeded to make Daisuke's face read as well. "Dai-chan~"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Daisuke said as he got panic even more.

His classmate still speechless with this new lovebirds. He pointed his finger to them, trying to give Daisuke a respond as calm as he could, and he couldn't. "Daisuke-kun… I don't know that actually you were… were…"

He guessed that both Ken and Daisuke are…

"YAOI!"

And he run away as fast as he could, leaving both Daisuke and Ken alone.

_Yaoi… Yaoi… Yaoi…_

_Yaoi?_

Daisuke immediately realized with his classmate's reaction. He blushed before he shouted that could echoing the whole school. "WE ARE NOT YAOI!"

Now he is panicked. Really panicked. More panicked than before. Why not? Now, his friend already made a thought that he is a yaoi, meanwhile he is a normal. He tried to be freed by Ken's embracement as it got even tighter.

"Dai-chan~ don't go away anymore~" Ken said, still stroking his cheek with Daisuke's, just like a spoiled girl who pampered with his boyfriend happily.

"Let me go… Let me go..! LET ME GO!" Daisuke panicked, and it get even worse as he noticed Ken started to lean closer to Daisuke's face.

"KEN-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DAISUKE-KUN?!"

A sudden voice from Miyako made them looked at her. Beside her, there are Hikari and Takeru, who seems to be speechless and wondering with Ken's behavior, and didn't know if they should laugh because of this, or should supporting at Miyako.

"Ken… san… what's wrong with… you..?" Takeru asked as he felt awkward with this, pointing his finger to them.

"Are... you okay..?" Hikari asked, her face was as awkward as Takeru.

"HELP ME! TAKERU!" Daisuke shrieked, begging for Takeru's help and still panicked with this. He could be cry if he could right now.

"HELP HIM, HURRY!" Miyako ordered to Takeru, just like a commander who ordered her troops.

Takeru sweat dropped but nodded and helped Daisuke. After that, without remembering for saying thanks like before, Daisuke run away as fast as he could, leaving the four of them like a wind. Ken, who noticed Daisuke's been disappear, started to run away in order he could chase him like before.

"_MATTE_, DAI-CHAN!" Ken shouted.

Miyako hugged Ken's waist before he could go more further. Both Takeru and Hikari held his right and left arms, to help Miyako to stop him.

"What's wrong with you, Ken-kun?!" Miyako asked, using her caring tone. She is worried and panicked with her boyfriend's sudden crazy behavior.

"This isn't just like you!" Takeru added.

"Is something happened?" Hikari asked.

Ken glared at the three of them, answering their question as quick, before he could enjoy his time to chase Daisuke once more, and hugging him like before. "Wrong? Didn't like myself? Something happened to me? I am me! The usual Ichijouji Ken, who will become Motomiya Ken someday!"

And the three of them were speechless as Ken declared his answer proudly. They must admitted, today is another hot day in Odaiba, but it was just like they were in North Pole, feeling the snow and the cold of the winter season there, and will freeze soon, just like the way they got frozen with Ken's statement.

"Motomiya… what..?" Hikari asked, still speechless with this, using her stammer voice and tone.

"Am I hearing something… wrong?" Takeru asked, still holding Ken's arm, noticing that Ken could swap it very soon.

"Ken-kun… I guess something is really wrong… with you…" Miyako said, who has the most speechless face among the three of them, and her mouth a big open, even a big fish could come into her mouth. Why not? Ken is her boyfriend!

"Motomiya Ken!" Ken answered Hikari's question before adding something. "I'M FINE!" he added, answering Takeru and Miyako's question.

"Whoa!"

And finally, with the power that he might have, and maybe with his power of love, Ken could free himself.

"_Matte_, Ken-kun!" Miyako shrieked as she looked at the running Ichijouji Ken… who said that he will become… Motomiya Ken...

* * *

"Dai-chan? Where are you?" Ken shouted, still searching for Daisuke.

'Please… Please…' Daisuke thought once more like before, wishing for a gain of hope that another fortune goddess will side on him once more.

And again, he is lucky. The bell rang, means that the lessons start. Ken will back into his classroom, he let out breath, relief.

And remembered that… Ken is his classmate.

And… he panicked.

"Dai-chan? The class is starting! Could you just show yourself and come to classroom together with me? Please, don't make me worry!" Ken shouted, using a bit concerned tone.

Finally, Daisuke gave up, showing himself to Ken, and feeling hopeless…

Ken immediately looked at him, using his happy tone and linking his arm with Daisuke's happily, "DAI-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

They went into the classroom and Daisuke seemed to hopeless with this. When they almost reach the classroom, Daisuke could heard some of their classmates' gossips.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"I can't believe it! I mean, they are best friend, right?"

Daisuke gulped, knowing with what gossips that their classmate's talking about.

"I just can't believe that Ichijouji-kun and Daisuke-kun are yaoi!"

That is the statement that came out from one of their classmate as he opened the door with Ken who linked his arm happily. Meanwhile, their classmate looked at them, and… speechless… But they didn't dare to say anything about it, just saying 'hi' and trying to hide their laugh, or their awkwardness with the new couple, for them. Daisuke let off Ken's arm as cool as he could, and sit on his seat, putting his head on table.

"Umm… Miko-san?" Ken started saying to Miko, who is sitting next to Daisuke.

"What is it, Ichijouji-kun?" she asked, even though she's already heard their yaoi gossip.

"Umm… could we exchanged our seat? I just –"

Daisuke lifted his head like a wind and cut Ken's statement, as a blush appear on his cheek, precisely. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Dai-chan! I just worried with you!" Ken said to him.

"But this is too much!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't care! I cared about you a lot!" Ken answered.

Meanwhile, the others just looked at their fight. They didn't know if they should speechless and wondering with this, or getting amused with this manuscripts. Their fight is just like a boy and a girl who already dated for long time, and now is fighting to each other because of jealous or different opinion.

"What happened with them?" one of their classmate asked Takeru, whispering.

"We even didn't know! He acted like that by a sudden!" Takeru said, crossing his arm. "This isn't just like Ichijouji Ken!"

"It really looks like he got a spell from Daisuke-kun –" Hikari said, rolling her eyes and laughing soon. "There's no way! I just read manga too much!"

Daisuke, who heard Hikari's statement about spell, just gulped. She got the point. Ken really got a spell from him! Meanwhile, Miko just looked at Ken, and had an excuse to sit on Ken's seat.

"_Matte_!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't want to be a wall between both of you!" she said. "Sit as much as you want!"

"Thank you, Miko-san!" Ken said, sitting on Miko's seat happily.

Daisuke just gulped, and feeling hopeless for the umpteenth time today. Just like he'd predicted, during the lessons, Ken kept glancing at him. His dark blue eyes were full with love and cared to Daisuke fully. Daisuke just pretended to know nothing about it, hiding himself with book.

School ends very long for Daisuke. He run away, avoiding Ken from him. He decided to go to the wizard's place once more and ask for an antidote for that love powder. But as he arrived, he didn't see him. He wondered, where is he?

And now, he remembered his last statement:

_"If you want to see me again. Come at Friday…"_

Daisuke gulped. Today is Tuesday. Means that… He needs to face with this truth for about 3 days!

He sighed, deciding to hide himself at home.

* * *

I'm not really expert on expressing Ken's feeling with him. I tried my best and hope that you enjoy this chapter.

And of course, I'll make Chosen Children's reaction about this, plus with Ken and Daisuke's family, hehe.

Mind to review? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

Sorry for grammars!

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Like Boys' Love?

_Thanks for the good responses. Although it took some times for me to encourage myself to continue this story and here it is!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Digimon._

Chapter 3: Like boys' love?

"Daisuke, stop sighing or shrieking! It kinda annoying to me!"

It was Jun's complain. After Daisuke reached his home, he probably threw his bag, took off his blazer, and laid on the couch. He kept thinking about what'd happened today, especially about the power of that love powder. His idea and work would probably went perfect, only if he put the powder into Hikari's drink. He kept remembering the way Ken hugged him back then, stroking his cheek with Daisuke's, and the 'annoying' blush on Ken's cheek. In the end, he will shriek and shout.

"None of your business!" Daisuke complained.

"But, you kept disturbing me!"

"It was my desire for sighing, shrieking, screaming, running around the house, come into your room and rip all of your Yamato-san's poster!" he said. "back to your room! I'm not in a good mood for a fight!"

"But, you NEED to stop your unimportant things!" Jun said. "I was too busy to took a look at Yamato-kun's photos, and your shriek ruined everything!"

"NO!" Daisuke said.

Jun back to her room, laying on her bed. Meanwhile, Daisuke continued his 'unimportant things' to do, such as Jun had mentioned before, shrieking and sighing again. He starched his hair rudely, wondering with what should he do in order to avoid Ken. Should he lies with his parents that he feels unwell so he could stay at home? Or should he asks for Miyako's help to make a gossip about his death?

Daisuke gulped as Miyako's name passed on his mind. The three of them: Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru probably wondered with what'd happened between Ken. One of them will probably make some investigation, especially Miyako that gossip queen. Daisuke need to tell all of them very soon, ask for a help, or he will be in danger. Nevertheless, he might probably in danger if he tells them later. Hikari will probably be angry with him, and Miyako will probably bring him to the boxing rink, and they make a duel. But, a part of him told that Miyako will probably help him, in order to make Ken into normal circumstances.

Of course, this is a hard decision for Daisuke and he screamed once more.

Meanwhile, in Jun's room, she clenched her palm tightly, readying herself to give her little brother a big punch. She's told him for NOT disturbing her while she took a look at Yamato's photo, and he did again. One thing for sure, she will do some vengeance and will make Daisuke regret with what he had done. She wants to put all of her anger to her boyfriend, only if she had one. But, she widened her eyes as she couldn't heard Daisuke's scream once more. She opened the door slowly, and took a look at her little brother, who's been sleeping and snoring.

She smirked and took a marker. Before she could do anything on Daisuke's face, she could heard a knock on the door. She sighed and put the marker, wondering with the victim that'd ruined her wonderful plan.

"Who is –"

"_Konnichiwa_, Jun-san!"

It was… Ichijouji Ken.

"Ken-kun?" Jun asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…" Ken said shyly. "is Dai-chan at home?"

"Daisuke is sle –"

She stopped her statement as she realized what she'd heard about.

'_Dai-chan..? Am I heard something wrong? Or should I clean up my ears tonight?'_

"Umm… sorry?" Jun asked, feeling doubted with what she'd heard.

"is Dai-chan at home?" Ken repeated his previous question.

Now, Jun's eyes were widened. She already thinking she didn't need to clean up her ears, or go to doctor, because her ears are not having a problem. She heard that 'Dai-chan' came from the dark hair boy's mouth. Her open a half opened, wondering and curious with what'd happened with Ken and Daisuke. But, based on her experience and people around her, _-chan _is used for a girl, or at least… to boyfriend.

Although she sometimes read some of boys love story in magazine *, but she probably didn't believe this will happen with her brother. But as a good big sister, at least for her, she should support her brother's love. And one thing, she is pretty sure Ken is the reason for Daisuke's unimportant shriek before. First, Jun was probably wondered with the answer that she should give. As she started to open her mouth, an idea crossed her mind, and she smirked. This probably is a good advantages for her in order to finish with everything that Daisuke might have done to her.

'_Sorry,'_ she thought, smirking.

"Umm…" Jun said as innocent as she could, as kind as she could, as caring as she could. "Daisuke is sick and our parents are working. I'm just the only one wh –"

"WHAT? DAI-CHAN IS SICK? LET ME COME IN!"

Ken rushed and came in, leaving Jun to surprise by herself. She closed the door and followed Ken, who's been kneeling on Daisuke. His dark blue eyes already sparkled worriedly and caring. Before Ken could asked Jun, she quickly gave him a reason for Daisuke's sickness.

"After I reached home, I found out Daisuke laid on the floor. Of course I was worried with him, and quickly put him on the couch. I shook his body but there's no respond. I wonder what ac –"

She stopped all of her lie as she looked at Ken, who's put his hand on Daisuke's forehead worriedly. He gave a relief sigh after that, knowing that Daisuke didn't have a fever. "I think he is just too tired," Ken said. "Jun-san, might if I help you?"

Jun was surprised with this, but hid her smirk as her plan went well. She nodded, giving a signal to Ken that she need a help, hiding her smirk of course. "Sure,"

"Might if I use a kitchen?" Ken asked calmly.

"Sure,"

"Might if I take a blanket from Dai-chan's room?"

"Su-re…"

"Might if I accompany him until mama and papa come back?"

"S… u… r… e…" Jun said. "I… need… to… take… something…"

Jun headed back to her room and locked her bedroom, laughed hardly with everything that happened, especially when Ken said 'mama and papa'. If she weren't good in acting, she'd probably laughed for a tease back then. She threw herself on the bed, pounded the bed and giggled uncontrollably, even though her other side told her this was unbelievable. Then, she thought about some things she might do in the next minutes, or hours.

"Sorry for waiting," Jun said after she got an idea, smiling nicely to Ken. She noticed that Ken is in the kitchen, cooking for something and his eyes were serious. Pretty sure, Jun knew that Ken was probably worried with Daisuke's condition, meanwhile it was just a lie from her. She felt sorry with Ken, but she need Ken in order to solve all of her problems with Daisuke.

"Might if I help you?" Jun asked calmly.

Ken nodded. "Could you put a thermometer on Dai-chan? Although he didn't have a fever, but I was just afraid if I made a mistake. What if my hand weren't sensitive back then? What if I were wrong? Dai-chan might get a terrible sick!"

Jun felt surprised and impressed with this. Her trick to make Daisuke's newly 'girlfriend' to worry is succeeded. Now, she need to do her second plan, in order she could make Daisuke learn his lesson. Jun took the thermometer from her parents' bedroom, and she went into bathroom, turned on the hot water and put the thermometer on it. After quite long enough, she went back to the living room, and put the thermometer on the table.

Ken brought the tray and he eyed Jun, who is hiding all of her laughter and pretending to worry with Daisuke's condition. In Ken's eyes, he looked at Jun as a kind and good future 'sister-in-law' for him. He took the thermometer, and his eyes widened panicky.

"42'C?!" Ken almost shrieked. "HOW COULD –"

Ken's took his phone as quick as he could, pressing the number for hospital. After the ambulance reached in front of Daisuke's mansion, they brought Daisuke to the ambulance. All of those voice made Daisuke woke up, looking around, noticing Ken and Jun are around him. It needs more time to Daisuke to wake up fully, and it signs by the way Daisuke shrieked with Ken's whereabouts. He lifted one of his leg, feeling surprised with this. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Dai-chan! You are very sick!" Ken said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?! I'm fine!" Daisuke said.

"You are sick!" Ken said. "Your sister told me about it and look at this!"

Ken showed him the thermometer to Daisuke, with a result of Daisuke's shriek and his anger increased. Daisuke probably knew, this is Jun's doing. He quickly eyed Jun, who had an amusing face for those two. Before Daisuke could speak, Jun probably beat him. Innocently and calmly, of course. "Daisuke, you are sick. Don't pretend to be healthy!"

"I –"

"Dai-chan!" Ken said. "Listen to your sister, and listen to me! Now, you should take a rest!"

"So, where am I?!"

"We are on the way to hospital!"

"WHAT?!" Daisuke shrieked. "I'M FINE! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Daisuke!" Jun finally gave her speech. "Listen to your _koibito *_*! He is worried about you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen to your _koibito_! It's good to see you having someone cared to you, and worry about you! But, you even didn't receive all of his kindness! How dare you!"

"WHAT?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PLANNED FOR THIS, EH?!"

"IT'S GOOD FOR YOU FOR HAVING _KOIBITO_, THAN YOU ARE EVEN NOT HAVING A _KOIBITO _FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"I'M NOT HIS _KOIBITO_!" Daisuke answered angrily.

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"STOP IT!"

Jun and Daisuke stopped their sibling fight, looking at Ken, who seems to look at the fighting siblings worriedly. The two of them probably thought, Ken will cry due to the speech from those two siblings. But, not such as an expectation, Ken sat beside Daisuke, resting his head on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Dai-chan? Why did you hide our relationship with your sister?"

Jun couldn't did anything, except for silent with Ken's statement. She didn't know if she should laugh hardly, or laugh awkwardly with this. Daisuke just looked at him curiously, before giving a respond to him. "WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Dai-chan, there's no need to hide our relationship with your sister, right? She might become my future sister-in-law!"

"Wh –" Daisuke looked at him awkwardly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"We will get marriage someday, right?!"

Daisuke fainted with those statement, or maybe he was just pretended to faint, and just hope Ken wouldn't think about giving him a kiss like in every tale stories.

"Dai-chan? Dai-chan!"

"Daisuke!"

They arrived at the hospital and Ken waited for Daisuke worriedly. He's called Daisuke's parents about his condition and meanwhile, Jun just hid her face panicky, knowing this was her fault. If she weren't lying at him before, this wouldn't happened. Another thing is, a war will happen tonight. Another side of her told her that this is unbelievable!

"So, how is Daisuke?" Daisuke's father asked worriedly.

"He is –"

"I'M FINE!"

Daisuke came out from the room, slamming the door rudely.

"Dai-chan, are you okay?!"

"Daisuke, are you – wait. Dai-chan?!"

Daisuke's parents froze with Ken's statement 'Dai-chan'. They looked at each other, and looked at Jun, who had shook her head. They looked at Daisuke, and Ken once more. Awkwardly, of course. Daisuke's father opened his mouth first, "W… What do you… mean..?"

"I asked him if he were okay or not, papa,"

Of course, those statement hit Daisuke father's heart. Meanwhile, his mother opened her mouth awkwardly, not sure if she should give a comment, or not. Otherwise, if she had a heart disease, people around her will shriek due she got a heart attack.

After everything that happened, they took Ken home. Ken offered to meet his parents, as he mentioned 'Dai-chan's parents in law.' With a result of the family's shook and went home as quick as they could. And of course, it leaves a question for both of Ken's parents based on their faces. Very sure, Daisuke will get another trouble, and some question tonight.

Night has come and Jun hid herself into her room, in order to avoid the fight between them and overheard a question that kept coming from her parents about Daisuke's relationship with Ken. Jun decided for searching one of her manga magazine about boys' love. She read it and feeling surprised, because everything that happened in that manga, pretty similar with everything that happened with the youngers.

And so, from now on, she should believe her brother was actually having a new relationship with Ken, and she should treat Ken as her future... brother-in-law...

* * *

I probably already had an idea about parents' reaction, but never had an idea or any thought that Jun will take a part. But I think it's kind of fun if she took a part for the prank in this chapter, haha.

The next chapter will be…. Chosen children's reaction about it, I guess.

*boys' manga is kinda… err… read it by yourself, okay?

**koibito is boyfriend/girlfriend. I'm not quite sure whether I should use boyfriend/girlfriend in this situation. Using this will make me feel much better, I guess.

Review is opened, as always.

And sorry for some grammatical mistakes if there were!

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
